Acerca de un trabajo que mi hijo odia
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Naruto recibe una nota muy especial, sin embargo en ocasiones se cuestiona acerca de ser un buen padre. ¿Lo será? ¡Feliz día del padre! (Aquí en México lo es)


_Acerca de un trabajo que mi hijo odia_

* * *

Disclaimer: No está de más decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto sin embargo la historia sí es mía.

Alerta: para quiénes no han leído el Manga 700 y/o Naruto Gaiden esto podría traer un spoiler acerca de la historia.

\- ONE SHOT -

* * *

Cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero descansar y comer un poco de Ramen.

No es que no quiera verlo, ¡dattebayo! Es simplemente que tanto papeleo me tiene abrumado, pero es lo que yo quise, por lo que tanto luché desde que era un niño.

Ser Hokage no es un trabajo sencillo, me debo levantar desde muy temprano para dirigirme hasta mi centro de operaciones. Ahí tomó una cargada taza de café con un poco de pan que Hinata prepara. Claro, y también los vegetales.

¿A quién le importan los vegetales?

Pero no sólo es eso, sino que desde que sale el sol hasta que se oculta tengo mi trasero en una silla.

Sonara muy masoquista pero me gusta.

Amo ser parte de esta aldea y congeniar con todos los que habitan en ella. Ser un Hokage además de ser un trabajo para nada sencillo requiere de paciencia, entrega y sobre todo mucha dedicación.

Pero… ¡siempre debe haber un pero! Justamente es el trabajo que mi hijo odia.

Creo entender los motivos, o hacerme a la idea.

Boruto quiere que juegue con él todo el día. A todas horas.

"Sabes que eres importante para mí, y por ese motivo estoy aquí. Quiero lo mejor para ti, ¡dattebayo!"

No sé si me cree. ¿O tal vez piensa que lo estoy abandonando?

No, lo dudo. Él es como una copia mía cuando niño, es decir, sus ojos, su cabello… todo es como un yo diminuto. A veces me cuestiono si también en mi época de niño era tan hiperactivo. Iruka y Kakashi dicen que sí.

¡Me cuesta tanto creerlo!

Amo a mi familia con todo mi ser, y quiero estar siempre con ellos.

Pero a veces es simplemente imposible.

Boruto raya las cabezas de los Hokages, ¡incluso la mía! Como reprimenda lo mando a limpiar y hace su típico puchero.

Ese puchero… me recuerda a Hinata.

Himawari es más como ella… dulce y cariñosa. Y sobre todo comprensiva.

No quiero hacer comparaciones entre mis dos pequeños. Cada uno tiene sus fortalezas y sus debilidades. Sin embargo a veces me cuestiono sobre si soy buen padre.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Está bien que Boruto haga berrinche cuando le digo que no podré ir a la junta de la Academia? ¿Está bien verlo enojado porque no llegué a tiempo para la cena familiar?

No lo sé.

Sencillamente no lo sé.

¿Por qué no hay un libro donde te expliquen cómo ser padre?

Una vez se lo pregunté a Sai y él se encogió de hombros. Si para mí es difícil no puedo imaginar lo que debe significar para ese tonto.

En esa ocasión me sonrió y dijo

"Me he dado cuenta que en los libros no se sigue una regla general o algo por el estilo Naruto. Lo he aprendido a creces. Ser padre es la cosa más extraña que me ha sucedido nunca, yo… ¿cómo decirlo? Jamás tuve uno. Ni siquiera sé como ponerle de título a mis pinturas, Ino suele ayudarme. ¿Cómo se supone que debía cargar a un bebé si siempre lanzo las bolsas de mandado que me deja traer mi esposa al primer lugar que veo? ¿Cómo cambiarle los… pañales? Son cosas raras, pero es una experiencia que agradezco que no esté en un libro por que así puedo vivirla a mí modo"

Quedé shockeado. Claro que sí. El rarito es bastante erudito.

Pero sus palabras tienen un gran significado y desde esa plática las guardo en mi corazón.

Estoy lejos de ser el padre y el marido perfecto.

Sin embargo…

Cuando Boruto me sonríe y Himawari me da un abrazo sé que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Cómo lo sé?

No tengo la respuesta, sólo lo siento.

De forma desafortunada hoy no estaré en casa ni dormiré a lado de Hinata ya que hay una reunión bastante importante en Sunagakure. Pero hay una carta hecha por Boruto que me da las fuerzas para seguir aquí.

"Te quiero papá"

* * *

 **N/A** Espero les guste mucho. Si hice un one shot para Sasuke por ser día de los padres, ¿por qué a Naruto no? En fin, para más novedades visiten Tamahara Chan en facebook.

¿Review?

TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA E INICIO DE ESTA.


End file.
